How To Win Ron Weasley
by fuckthisimawizard
Summary: Hermione Granger wants Ron Weasley, and she just realizes it. But he doesn't even notice her. So she sets a number of missions in order to achieve him, step by step. That involves making him jealous. That involves Draco Malfoy
1. Mission: 1

Mission 1: Becoming Pretty/ Make Ron Look at Her In A Different Way.

Hermione Granger stared at the mirror opposite her bed. She saw a girl with frizzy hair that covered most of her face, and Gryffindor robes looking back at her. It was not a particularly pleasing sight.

The realization that she wasn't pretty struck her when everyone was voting for the best looking girls in their class for the 'Witch Weekly Under 18 Beauty Pageant" and no one even _considered_ her. Ron even had the audacity to ask her whom he should vote for, which followed an angry Hermione storming out of the Gryffindor common room and a clueless Ron looking at an equally clueless Harry for an explanation of what misdeed he had done this time.

Stupid Ronald. She's practically like another boy to him. Nothing more.

"Hermione! Are you coming for breakfast now or not? We're already late." cried Parvati Patil from the other side of the room, as she tied up her long black hair into a high ponytail.

"Um, I'll join you later, I've got some homework left." Hermione replied, turning briefly towards Parvati.

She then saw that Parvati was wearing her Gryffindor skirt and white shirt with the Gryffindor tie. It was optional , you could either wear the robes or the skirt. Now thinking of it, she couldn't ever remember wearing the skirt.

"Hermione Granger and last minute homework? Probably homework due three months later. But if that's what you want, I'll see you at the Grand Hall then."

Parvati slung her bag across her shoulder and hurried out.

Hermione sunk back into her bed, thinking hard.

She was going to be pretty, she'd show him.

"Where is Hermione? Breakfast is over!" Harry asked Parvati as sat in the Astronomy tower.

"She said she had some homework left, but I'm beginning to doubt ." she replied.

They both turned to see an attached Ron and Lavender.

"Will they ever stop snogging?" Parvati mumbled, disgusted.

"I wonder what Hermione will do if she walks in right now." Harry said, worried about his best friend's fate.

But they did not see Hermione until lunch.

"Not like Hermione to miss classes." Harry said, biting into his sandwich.

Ron snorted something which was not understandable, as he devoured his chicken legs whole heartedly. Lavender had her arms draped across him, as she giggled some things into Ron's ear, which made his ears turn pink.

They both stopped eating as they saw a girl walking to their table. The girl had luscious wavy brown hair, was wearing a red and yellow Gryffindor skirt that stopped below her legs, a slightly tight white shirt under which a neon green bra.

Not that Harry or Ron were looking at the bra.

Her back arched as she sat down opposite them, revealing a little of the content that was inside the neon green bra.

"Hi." Hermione said brightly, pleased at the dumbstruck look of their faces.

Lavender and Parvati's mouths fell open.

Ronald dropped his chicken leg.

Ginny blinked four times.

Hermione grinned. All the pain and hard work she went through this morning was worth seeing the look on their faces.

"So, what did I miss today? Felt a bit sick in the morning." Hermione said cheerfully, biting bread.

"Hello beautiful." Cormac slid into the seat next to hers, openly staring at her breasts, licking his lips.

"Why hello Cormac." Hermione gave him her most (what she thought was) seductive smile, knowing Ron was staring at them.

Cormac's hand slided onto her knee, caressing it gently.

"How are you?" He said, as his hand inched upwards, his legs moving closer to hers.

"Ew." Hermione thought, firmly pushed his hand away, and with a forced smile, replied with a polite "Fine, thank you."

Cormac leaned towards her, licking her cheek.

Hermione turned red, and pushed him away.

"Lay off McLaggen." Ginny and Harry said at the same time, taking out their wands.

Ron was too dumbstruck to say anything.

"If you want to play hard to get, that's fine with me." Cormac breathed in Hermione's ear , his lips touching her ear and his peppermint breath blowing against it.

She pushed him away once again.

He slowly and deliberately got up, and with a smug smile, pinching Hermione's arse as he walked out, giving her a wink.

Hermione ate in mortification.

As they walked to Potions, Hermione noticed Ron staring at her, as Lavender twittered around him.

She smiled.

Mission 1: Accomplished.

**A/N- Click the review button. I will love you forever.**


	2. Mission:2

**A/N- Second chapter. Woo. Sorry for the grammatical errors in the previous chapters, I wrote this at around 2 am, so, yeah. If you review then you are officially awesome.**

Hermione walked to the girl's dormitories, feeling the best she'd felt in a long time.

She felt _pretty._

She saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan looking her way. Cormac stared at her breasts the whole of Potions class, which was unnerving and slightly gross. Actually all the sixth years males were looking at her with lustful eyes, Ron included, though he tried to hide it. With one exception.

"All right, what's going on?" said a voice behind her.

She turned, to see Ginny with a huge grin on her face, and her arms crossed and her hair wet with sweat from Quidditch practice.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione drawled, trying to keep the smile out of her voice, her hands lingering over her quills.

"Come on," Ginny persisted.

Hermione gave in and told her everything. About Ron- about how she was just a boy to everyone.

Ginny's face was thoughtful as she replied, "Well, if I know my brother well enough, you're going to make him jealous."

Hermione's face turned pink. She's forgotten that Ginny was Ron's sister.

"All right. Pick a guy from sixth year."

"I- uh, wha-"

"Dean? Seamus? Justin?"

"Er.. no, I don't thi"

"Cormac? I saw his the way he wanted you."

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed at the very thought of it.

"I know!" Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Who?"

"You're going to get mad."

"Stop beating around the bush and fucking tell me."

"…Draco."

Hermione stared at Ginny, horrified.

"DRACO? _DRACO?_ Would he ever even stand next to me?"

"Knew you'd get mad."

"I'm not mad, I just-"

"Hermione- _think about it. _He's a pure blood, you're a Muggle born, what a delicious love story!"Ginny hugged the pillow and sank into Hermione's bed.

"What kind of books have you been reading lately?"

"A forbidden love story." Ginny continued, ignoring Hermione. "Can't you see it already?"

"No." Hermione turned her back, brushing her hair, causing it to turn frizzy again.

Draco was the exception. He was the one who completely ignored her. The only sixth year male.

"Please? Just try to?"

"No."

"You could use also use Cormac. He'd do it as a devoted puppy."

"Alright, we'll see." Hermione sighed.

**The Grand Hall- next morning.**

**Mission 2: Achieving Draco**

"You look even more sexier than yesterday, trust me." Ginny smiled, dragging her to the Hall.

"I feel uncomfortable wearing this."

Hermione was wearing an even shorter skirt, showing off her perfectly toned legs.

And a tight corset-like thing, making her breasts look ridiculously huge.

They entered the Grand Hall, Hermione nervously smiled, not at anyone in particular.

She noticed Draco look up for a second, their eyes met.

She smiled at him, his eyes flickered slightly below her shoulders and he quickly looked away, with a repulsed look on his face.

Ginny sat opposite Harry, and Hermione sat on the other side, so she was facing Draco, sitting between Ron and Harry.

"Hi Ron." Hermione smiled at him.

"Hello." Ron replied, his voice different, his eyes firmly fixed onto hers.

"Won Won!"

Suddenly Lavender heaved onto him with a "I missed you so much I did."

Some noze nuzzling.

Some extreme kissing.

Hermione turned straight ahead, her heart hurting again.

Harry's face was sympathetic, and Ginny gave her an encouraging smile.

Hermione noticed Cormac licking a muffin slowly, his eyes on her breasts.

She turned away, trying not to be disgruntled.

As they entered Transfiguration (with Slytherins) Hermione noticed two empty seats- one next to Draco, the other next to Neville. Naturally, she walked to the one next to Neville when Ginny scrambled in and nodded at her.

She sighed and sat next to Draco, whose nose crinkled.

He shifted slightly to the other side, not acknowledging her at all.

Professor McGonagall rambled on about something, and though Hermione tried to listen, she got distracted, which was not like her.

_I never noticed Draco had such a light shade of gray eyes._

Hermione snapped out of her observation when she heard the word 'partners'

"The assignment on how to Transfigure perfectly into a non moving object. You will be assigned a partner, and will spend the next week and a half with their assistance learning to Transfigure into an inanimate object of your choice. The process will be recorded step by step. An your partner will be whoever you are sitting next to today. Class dismissed."

Draco closed his eyes, as if in great pain.

Ginny mouthed the words "This is great."

Hermione wasn't so sure.

**A/N- Well, I know the characters are OOC.**

**THIS IS NOT A DRAMIONE STORY.**


End file.
